Un fantôme du passé
by green-serpentine
Summary: Hermione s'apprête à se marier lorsque quelqu'un vient bouleverser ses certitudes. Mini fic DMHG
1. Chapter 1

_Salut salut ! Je vais pas faire tout un discours mais voilà ma première fic, que j'ai écrite un peu sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris mais c'est la première fois que je publie alors j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis... _

* * *

\- Hermione, tu es à couper le souffle !

\- Harry !

Retroussant son encombrante robe blanche, la lionne courut vers son meilleur ami - opération possible car elle n'avait pas encore enfilé ses talons - et se jeta dans ses bras tendus. La grande pièce vide où elle se préparait depuis une heure commençait à la rendre nerveuse, et voir un visage ami la rassérénait.

\- J'espérais tant que tu passes me voir avant la cérémonie, s'exclama t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'allais pas manquer le privilège de te voir avant tous les autres dans ta robe de mariée.

\- Tu oublies Ginny, qui m'a examiné sous toutes les coutures tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas, non, elle ne t'a pas quitté depuis des semaines ! Et comme elle était crevée quand elle rentrait à la maison tard le soir, on ne pouvait même pas faire l'am...

\- Ok, j'ai compris, le coupa vite Hermione, rejetant rapidement de sa tête des images embarrassantes de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- D'ailleurs elle ne sait pas que je suis ici, continua Harry après un clin d'œil, alors ne lui dit rien s'il te plait, elle voulait que j'ai la surprise vu que c'est elle qui a choisit ta robe.

\- Oh oui, heureusement qu'elle était là, elle m'a sauvé la vie, même si j'ai dû subir une trentaine d'agressions de couturières avec des aiguilles pointues et piquantes, sourit-elle en se remémorant les séances interminables d'essayage que la rousse lui avait infligé.

\- Et sinon, tout va bien ? Tu te sens prête ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Au moment où elle prononça ses mots, une minuscule partie de sa conscience, celle qu'elle avait arrêté d'écouter depuis longtemps, lui souffla que non, elle n'était pas prête, et qu'elle ne le serait sans doute jamais. Cette petite voix lui disait qu'elle ne se mariait pas avec la bonne personne, que...

\- Tu es sûre ? la sonda Harry en examinant son visage comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes ou se transforme en Scroutt à Pétard. Je sais que tu vas mieux maintenant, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable d'avoir quelques... regrets. Tu as mis du temps à l'oublier.

\- Oui, je t'assure, insista Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, et montra gentiment la porte à son ami.

\- Je dois finir de me préparer, tu devrais y aller.

\- Très bien, je vais voir si Ron a mis son costume. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Il la serra de nouveau brièvement contre lui et sortit. Hermione se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient été magnifiquement coiffés par une professionnelle, sa tenue était resplendissante, son maquillage réussi. Tout allait bien se passer... Mais une étrange boule lui enserrait la gorge, et le visage heureux qu'elle essaya de se composer lui parut faux. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle n'ait pas encore surmonté ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a deux ans ? Se pourrait-elle qu'elle pense encore à _lui_ ?

Sa main se crispa sur le tissu blanc et délicat. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette à douter, pas aujourd'hui alors qu'elle allait marcher jusqu'à l'autel pour rejoindre Ron et lui dire oui. _Il _lui avait suffisamment gâché la vie comme ça.

Elle se pencha pour attraper son escarpin et remonta sa robe pour apercevoir son pied et l'enfiler.

\- Tes jambes sont toujours à damner un saint à ce que je vois.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Non. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, ce ne pouvait pas être la voix de... Elle releva la tête lentement, suivant du regard les chaussures vernies et l'élégant costume noir comme la nuit, pour venir se fixer sur le visage d'ange des ténèbres du nouveau venu. Son estomac se contracta violemment lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir.

Ses cheveux décolorés étaient désordonnés de la manière la plus parfaite qu'il soit.

Ses traits réguliers semblaient tellement doux qu'on avait envie d'effleurer sa joue pour vérifier qu'il était réel.

Ses yeux gris métalliques la transpercèrent de part en part, comme ils l'avaient tant fait auparavant.

Il attendit tranquillement qu'elle sorte de son étonnement béat, comme si il était parfaitement normal qu'il se trouve là alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux longues années.

\- Dra... Malefoy, bredouilla Hermione, tentant avec difficulté de retrouver une contenance. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Ce devait être un rêve, une hallucination.

\- Les journaux n'arrêtent pas de parler du mariage de la grande et célèbre Hermione Granger. D'après Sorcière Hebdo, c'est l'évènement de l'année. Je ne pouvais pas rater ça.

\- Tu lis Sorcière Hebdo ? fut la seule chose que le pauvre cerveau paralysé de l'ex-Gryffondor trouva à demander.

\- Non, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Pansy me la dit.

Ce nom agit comme un électrochoc, et Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle rabaissa sa robe pour cacher ses jambes encore découvertes, attrapa la deuxième chaussure et se détourna du blond pour la mettre, et accessoirement se détourner de son emprise irrésistible.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi, merci de ta visite. Tu peux maintenant aller la rejoindre, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

\- Hermione, que se passe t-il, tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ?

Elle lui tournait le dos et pourtant s'imaginait parfaitement le sourire en coin qu'il devait afficher en disant cette phrase, en vieux réflexe de séducteur. Le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues et elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants de colère soutenant le regard électrique du serpent.

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis tellement heureuse de revoir ta petite personne imbue d'elle même, cruelle et égoïste !

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir tes foudres ?

Sa mimique angélique exaspéra encore plus Hermione, qui sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait toujours eut l'habitude de faire cette tête attendrissante lorsqu'elle se fâchait et les souvenirs qui affluaient lui faisait comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, Malefoy, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Malheureusement oui, dit Drago d'un ton soudainement sérieux. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en te pointant comme une fleur et en m'adressant de bien piètres excuses que je vais te pardonner ? s'exclama Hermione avec hargne, estomaquée d'un tel culot. Il en faudra bien plus pour que j'oublie ce que tu m'as fait subir...

Elle sentit avec horreur une larme dévaler sa joue et l'essuya avec rage. Puis elle avança vers lui, près, très près, rapprochant leurs visages à une distance affolante.

\- Maintenant, sors de cette pièce et ne reviens plus, articula t-elle durement au milieu de son souffle erratique.

\- Ah, j'avais presque oublié cette fougue et passion que tu dégages en permanence, chuchota t-il comme pour lui même, en la contemplant comme il le faisait autrefois, comme si elle était unique, superbe et surprenante. Cela me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai bien fait de venir.

\- Parce que tu comptes enfin me dire ce que tu es venu faire à mon mariage ? demanda t-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour tenter de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et feindre une indifférence qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Qui ?

\- À ton avis.

\- Bien sûr. Il est tendre, gentil, généreux...

\- Pars avec moi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pars avec moi. Oublie Weasley. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Ou plutôt si, tu l'aimes, mais comme un frère, avec une grande affection. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour, non. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce sentiment si passionné, l'amour, celui qui nous consumait comme un feu ardent, jour après jour, minute après minute, sans jamais faiblir. La sensation de n'être jamais assez rassasié de l'autre, même lorsque l'on vient de passer la nuit dans ses bras. Comment chaque secondes passées séparés nous paraissaient des centaines, comment nous ne pouvions nous apercevoir sans souffrir le martyr car l'on ne pouvait ni se précipiter l'un vers l'autre, ni s'embrasser devant les autres. L'amour c'est brûlant, c'est destructeur, c'est plus fort que toi, ça court dans tes veines. C'est plus fort que l'alcool, que la drogue. Ce n'est pas tendre, ça te rend euphorique, barge, tout ce que tu voudras mais ce n'est pas _tendre_.

Hermione ne sentait plus son corps. Elle n'avait conscience que des battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que le discours de Drago avançait. Chaque mot se plantait dans sa chair comme au fer rouge et résonnait dans son âme. Il disait vrai, elle aurait préféré mourir que de dire le contraire, mais il frappait juste. Il avait toujours sût le faire.

\- Il est trop tard, souffla t-elle, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à entendre ses propres paroles. Ou peut-être était ce dût au bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles.

\- Hermione...

La modulation de son nom dans sa bouche lui sembla si sensuelle qu'elle ferma les yeux. Et elle sentait les braises de la flamme dont il parlait se raviver, depuis les tréfonds de son cœur, les étincelles qu'elle croyait éteintes à tout jamais.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'abandonner, dit-elle un peu plus fort, retenant ses larmes derrière ses paupières closes.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, il s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, dans ses boucles brunes, dans son dos, la caressant doucement, avec précaution. Son souffle s'accéléra et son ton se fit encore plus passionné, alors qu'il effleurait la joue d'Hermione avec ses lèvres douces.

\- Je sais. J'avais peur de Voldemort, mon père me faisait pression, je... Je sais que les excuses ne seront jamais assez bonnes, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que j'ai fait, partir sans un mot, épouser Pansy... Mais nous avons une seconde chance, nous pouvons recommencer, nous enfuir loin, n'importe où, du moment que nous sommes ensemble !

Hermione sentit tout son corps s'enflammer, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Drago aussi proche d'elle, elle poussa un gémissement et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Leurs bouches entrouvertes se joignirent violemment et leur langues se lancèrent dans une danse enflammée à un rythme infernal, se caressant, s'attaquant sans relâche. Elle eu l'impression qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche et sa chaleur corporelle augmenta au delà de ce qu'elle croyait être possible. Ses mains étaient partout, les sensations se bousculaient. Elle perdait pied.

La main de Drago se débattit avec la longueur de sa robe de mariée pour passer dessous. Sa robe de mariée...

Hermione brisa le contact alors que tout son être clamait l'inverse. Elle recula d'au moins trois pas jusqu'à buter contre un meuble, chancelante, la bouche entrouverte et les joues colorées. Drago la trouva si magnifique et farouche qu'il dut se retenir de ne pas fondre sur elle et la prendre là, tout de suite, sur la table.

\- Je me marie aujourd'hui ! cria t-elle, ne se contrôlant plus. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas...

Elle était confuse, s'embrouillait avec ses mots.

\- Je te hais ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça, pourquoi tu viens détruire tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, hurla t-il.

\- Mais moi aussi, Drago, je t'ai aimé !

Sa voix était vibrante de désespoir.

\- Je pensais pouvoir t'oublier, mais pas un seul jour ne s'est passé sans que je ne veuille te voir passer tes doigts dans mes cheveux et me serrer contre toi pour m'endormir, me réveiller à tes côtés le matin, en un mot passer ma vie avec toi. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour Ron n'est pas aussi fort, mais au moins lui a été là pour moi. Il était là pour me réconforter lorsque mon cœur s'est brisé en miettes et que j'ai perdu le goût de vivre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter, je suis désolé, désolé...

Il cacha son visage décomposé entre ses mains, son corps entier contracté, et donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise. Un silence s'ensuivit, troublé uniquement par le son de leurs respirations encore précipitées.

\- Drago, dit Hermione d'une voix tendue mais calme. J'aimerai que tu sortes de cette pièce.

Le regard qu'il lui lança la cloua sur place, mais elle ne céda pas.

\- S'il te plait.

Les poings serrés, il la regarda une dernière fois, longuement, s'imprégnant de son image, puis baissa les yeux et sortit. La porte claqua. Elle resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide, encore longtemps après qu'il soit parti.

Hormis les cheveux décoiffés d'Hermione, rien ne laissait penser que Drago Malefoy était passé. Il était venu puis parti, comme un souffle de vent, comme un fantôme du passé.

* * *

_Voilà, maintenant à vous de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D_

_Je n'ai pas encore de suite prévue mais j'ai plusieurs idées, et si ça vous plait j'essayerai de l'écrire ! _

_Green-serpentine_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Et en plus, ça m'a motivé pour écrire, alors voilà rien que pour vous la suite toute fraîche (ou devrais-je dire brûlante) de ma fic ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :D_

* * *

C'était comme le calme après la tempête.

Comme le lendemain d'une soirée, quand tu te réveilles avec la nausée et la désagréable sensation de n'être plus qu'une loque.

Hermione sentait encore des vestiges d'adrénaline dans ses muscles, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le miroir pour remettre sa coiffure en ordre, ses mains tremblaient. Merlin, comment faisait cet homme pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, à elle, que l'on connaissait pour son bon sens et son réalisme ? Et pourtant, rien que de repenser au goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, des frissons secouaient tout son corps.

L'horloge sonna. C'était l'heure. Drago n'était resté que dix minutes, mais elle avait l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite d'Harry.

Elle arrêta soudainement de s'agiter, et se concentra sur sa respiration, immobile. Elle s'efforça de rester calme, mais son âme était le théâtre d'un véritable combat. Elle n'avait pas le choix, car elle devait prendre une décision. Rapidement, qui plus est. Pesant le pour ou le contre d'une manière qui se voulait raisonnable, elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer le petit ange et le démon lui susurrer tour à tour dans l'oreille.

_Inspire, Hermione, expire. Voilà, doucement. Inspire, expire. Tu dois te calmer, tout de suite. C'est ton mariage. Toute la famille et les amis attendent dehors, tu ne peux pas les décevoir. Drago et toi, c'est terminé, de l'histoire ancienne, pfiou, aux oubliettes. Maintenant, sors, fais bonne figure et épouse l'homme que tu aimes. _

**_L'homme que tu aimes ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas Ron... Es-tu prête à t'enchaîner à lui alors que tu rêveras tous les jours d'une vie différente... Regarde comment Drago t'a bouleversée en quelques minutes et t'a fait sentir en un si bref instant plus vivante que Ron en deux ans. Es-tu prête à renoncer à lui, alors qu'il t'avoue qu'il t'aime encore ? Qu'il est prêt à tout abandonner pour toi ? _**

xxx

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Elle est hyper en retard !

\- Relax, Ginny, ça ne fait que deux minutes que Ron est arrivé.

\- Il y a peut-être un problème avec sa robe, ou son maquillage ou... J'aurais dû rester avec elle jusqu'au bout !

\- Arrête... Regarde plutôt comme Ron a l'air heureux.

\- Ouais, c'est impressionnant ! Je pense que la seule chose qui le rendrait aussi heureux serait que les Canons de Chudley gagnent la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Tu penses qu'on vérifiera ça un jour ?

\- Sûrement pas, la seule manière pour les Canons de gagner la coupe serait qu'ils changent entièrement l'équipe et qu'ils boivent plusieurs chaudrons de Felix Felicis ! (1)

Un murmure coupa court la conversation.

\- La voilà !

Se retournant si vite que son cou craqua, Ginny aperçut Hermione sur le seuil, qui faisait son entrée au bras de son père. Un sourire de satisfaction envahit pleinement son visage lorsqu'elle vit l'allure impeccable de sa meilleure amie. Trop occupée à observer les détails de sa tenue, elle ne remarqua pas la lueur de tristesse qui scintillait au fond de ses yeux chocolats. En revanche, celle-ci n'échappa pas à Harry...

Traverser la salle parut interminable à Hermione. Son mariage ayant été très médiatisé, la liste d'invité s'était considérablement allongée, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle allait être observée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de Ron, sa résignation augmentait. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, surtout devant tant de gens. Elle ne quittait pas son futur mari des yeux, refusant de céder à la faiblesse de chercher du regard Drago au milieu des convives. Elle n'était pas sûre de tenir sa résolution si elle croisait son regard d'acier.

\- Tu es splendide, lui chuchota Ron, qui semblait aux anges, le bonheur le faisant rayonner.

Ce compliment lui fit plaisir mais ne la toucha pas en plein cœur comme lorsque Drago lui en faisait un. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire, puis sa perception de la réalité diminua, comme dans lorsqu'on baisse le volume de la radio. Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve, comme si un nuage de coton l'entourait et la coupait des autres. Les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés, alors elle attendait, simplement, qu'on lui pose la question fatidique.

... et si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

\- Je m'y oppose !

Le cri ramena brusquement Hermione à la réalité, sa petite bulle éclatant en millions petites éclats. Les futurs mariés demeurèrent bouche bée devant la personne qui était intervenue, qui n'était autre qu'Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? bredouilla Ron, l'air encore plus ébahi que la fois où il avait découvert son reflet alors que Fred et George lui avaient coupé les cheveux durant son sommeil.

Le brun avait l'air vraiment désolé. Il désirait tout sauf gâcher le mariage de ses amis, mais mieux valait interrompre une simple cérémonie plutôt que de regarder ses meilleurs amis souffrir. Car c'était ce qui allait arriver s'ils se mariaient, car bien que Ron aime Hermione à la folie...

\- Oui, j'aime Hermione à la folie, justement, je ne vois pas où est le problème, l'interrompit Ron, de plus en plus agressif.

À ce moment là, un grand fracas attira l'attention de tous les convives, qui étaient auparavant resté interdits, trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ce que tout le monde pût voir n'allait pas arranger les choses. Un Drago Malefoy tout essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille et le regard flamboyant venait de faire une entrée remarquée, par la porte à double battant qu'il avait ouverte violemment.

\- Dites moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

Il avança presque en courant sous des centaines de paires de yeux ronds.

\- Répondez-moi, dites moi qu'ils ne sont pas encore mariés !

\- Je vois.

La voix glaciale de Ron fit trembler Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui et eut peur de son expression. Il regardait Drago avait une haine presque palpable, qui en disait long sur ses intentions meurtrières à son égard.

\- C'est donc ça. Tu l'aimes encore. Sinon, qu'est ce qu'il viendrait foutre à MON mariage ?

Le ton de sa voix montait à vue d'œil, en même temps que sa colère s'intensifiait.

\- Et le pire... C'est que Harry était apparemment au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veux pas qu'on se marie !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda un certain blond ravi.

\- Depuis combien de temps me caches-tu ça, Hermione ? continua Ron, acerbe. Tu vois cette sale fouine en cachette, c'est ça ? C'est ton amant ? Nous n'étions même pas mariés que tu me trompais déjà ?

\- Ron... Ce n'était pas prévu, je ne l'ai pas revu avant aujourd'hui, je t'assure, il a débarqué tout à l'heure... tenta d'expliquer la lionne, qui détestait la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Hermione ! entendit-elle, et elle pria les cieux pour que Drago ne dise rien qui n'empire la situation. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Pars avec moi, même le balafré a compris qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre !

Hermione vit avec horreur les quelques photographes qui assistaient à la cérémonie se délecter de la scène en prenant de nombreux clichés et bavant à l'avance sur le scoop qu'ils tenaient et allaient pouvoir exploiter. Elle aperçut ensuite le regard d'incompréhension de sa mère, celui déçu de son père, puis ceux hostiles de toute la famille Weasley.

\- Prends le blond, il est plus beau gosse ! Et en plus il est riche ! cria quelqu'un.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge écarlate.

\- Tu entends la voix de la raison ? sourit Drago, l'air charmeur.

Hermione eut soudainement très chaud. Des voix commençaient à fuser autour d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à garder l'esprit clair et à tenter de les comprendre. Un étau comprimait sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit soudain difficile. Drago la vit pâlir à vue d'œil et vaciller. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais une intense faiblesse paralysa ses muscles, et elle se sentit glisser, tomber lentement. La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience fut les bras puissants qui entourèrent son corps affaibli, ainsi qu'une désagréable sensation qu'elle identifia comme celle causée par un... transplanage ?

Et puis ce fut le noir.

xxx

Un ange était penché sur elle. Il lui sourit gentiment, et son visage en devint encore plus beau, d'une perfection presque douloureuse. Elle tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts sur ses contours, sur ses tempes, sur ses lèvres... Ses lèvres étaient si tentatrices... Elle voulut combler la distance qui les séparaient des siennes, mais la gravité lui rappela durement qu'elle devait accomplir un effort surhumain pour soulever sa nuque. Abandonnant son projet pourtant si agréable, elle papillonna des yeux et grimaça lorsque les récents évènements s'imposèrent à elle.

\- Drago...

\- Oui, mon amour ?

\- Ne me dis pas...

\- Ne me dis pas quoi, mon amour ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler mon amour. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as kidnappée devant des centaines de personnes et sous l'œil de plusieurs photographes ?

\- Je pourrais essayer de te mentir mais c'est la stricte vérité, ma fleur des bois. Tu préfères ce surnom ? Plus poétique, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une grande romantique, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer.

Hermione avait retrouvé ses forces et s'était relevée, découvrant où elle était. Tiens donc, un canapé noir, des coussins vert émeraude, des murs noirs... La célèbre demeure des Malefoy. Elle tourna la tête vers le maître des lieux. Il ressemblait à un parfait petit diable blond, ravi d'avoir réussi son mauvais coup, lorsqu'Hermione le foudroya du regard. Manquaient plus que des cornes rouges qui dépasseraient de son crâne. Son air satisfait se décomposa soudainement lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor se jeta sur lui et frappa de toutes ses forces son torse avec ses poings.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, sale serpent ! J'avais pris une décision, je t'avais dit de t'en aller et tu devais respecter ma décision ! Comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres maintenant ? Ron n'acceptera plus jamais de me parler, ni aucun membre de la famille Weasley d'ailleurs, et ce par ta faute !

Drago sembla penser qu'elle allait avoir mal aux mains si elle continuait de le marteler de coups, et immobilisa alors ses bras sans effort. Elle arrêta de crier et le fixa, provocatrice. Un moment de silence suffit ensuite pour que l'atmosphère change. Une tension électrique s'installa entre leurs deux être, tendus l'un vers l'autre. Les mains de Drago renfermés sur les poignets d'Hermione se desserrèrent, se firent plus douces, remontèrent sur ses épaules. Elle se prit à imaginer la sensation de ses doigts fins se promenant sur tout son corps, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Tu regrettes vraiment ce que j'ai fait ? souffla Drago, d'une voix différente, plus rauque. Plus sexy.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais l'attira soudain à elle, fermant déjà les yeux d'anticipation. Pourtant, elle sentit une résistance. Le blond s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et refusait de parcourir la distance restante. Gémissant de frustration, elle tendit le cou, mais il recula en même temps, empêchant toujours le contact.

\- Réponds moi.

Leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient. La tension entre eux devenaient presque insupportable, et Hermione ne pouvait plus penser à rien, ni à ce mariage raté, ni aux possibles conséquences. C'était un besoin physique, elle voulait cet homme, elle voulait fusionner avec lui et la barrière qu'il instaurait entre eux était intolérable. Drago n'en menait pas large non plus, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Cette femme le rendait fou tellement il la désirait, mais il voulait sa réponse. Il voulait gagner.

\- Dis moi ce petit mot, Hermione...

\- Non, dit-elle dans un soupir, et personne, pas même elle, ne sut jamais si elle répondait à la question de Drago ou si elle refusait d'y répondre.

Alors ils lâchèrent prise. Totalement.

Ils se perdirent dans une étreinte brûlante, s'abreuvant du corps de l'autre, le redécouvrant avec leurs lèvres ou leur mains, l'aimant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Toute notion du temps disparut, rien ne comptait plus que l'être qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras, que cette passion aveuglante et ce plaisir qui les envahissaient toujours plus. Hors du temps, hors de l'espace. Une véritable fusion, telle la fureur d'un volcan en éruption. Ce n'était pas que de l'amour, c'était bien plus que ça.

Lorsqu'enfin les ondes de volupté furent remplacées par une douce plénitude, Hermione se nicha contre le torse nu du blond qui caressa doucement ses boucles sauvages.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

\- N'y pense pas tout de suite... J'ai d'abord une surprise pour toi.

* * *

_(1) C'est JK Rowling en personne qui a dit ça dans une interview._

__Voili voilouuu. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances, dites moi si ça vous a plu, la suite dans une semaine sûrement ;) __

__Green serpentine__


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

* * *

La curiosité d'Hermione fut piquée au vif lorsque Drago se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, l'air mystérieux. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs sombres, puis pénétrèrent dans un des nombreux bureaux du manoir, une pièce austère malgré l'imposant rayonnage de livre qui s'y trouvait.

\- Approche.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'une armoire, et en sortit une pensine. Hermione plongea son regard dans les méandres argentées de l'objet, et vit le reflet de Drago sortir un flacon contenant une substance filandreuse qu'elle identifia facilement comme des souvenirs. Il la versa avec délicatesse dans le liquide, qui frissonna et se brouilla pour former peu à peu une image. Poudlard, la nuit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que...

Le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et de l'autre main désigna la pensine.

\- Chut... Contente toi de regarder.

Hermione se pencha alors jusqu'à effleurer la surface, et sentit soudain une forte sensation de chute. En un tourbillon, elle fut transportée en un autre lieu. Un lieu si familier que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux presque immédiatement lorsqu'elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Une émotion indescriptible la prit soudainement, alors qu'elle dévorait du regard les murs de pierre, le couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques torches, les tableaux dont les occupants endormis ronflaient dans leur sommeil... Elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point Poudlard lui avait manqué.

Un bruit la sortit de sa contemplation, et elle se vit alors elle-même plus jeune de quelques années, accompagnée de Drago, arriver lentement. C'étaient l'époque où ils devaient faire des rondes ensemble et Hermione se rappelait bien que c'était durant ces heures à marcher dans le noir qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, jusqu'à devenir amis. Mais laquelle de ses rondes Drago avait-il choisi de lui montrer ?

Le couple s'approcha et en entendant la conversation houleuse, elle comprit. C'était le soir de leur premier baiser... Elle prêta attention aux mots échangés, le souffle court.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, criait son double.

\- Je devais le faire ! Tu te rends compte que Weasmoche allait t'embrasser ?

\- Et c'était une raison pour lui faire pousser toutes ces pustules purulentes sur le visage ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente, après ce que tu as infligé à Marietta en cinquième année...

\- C'était une traitresse, se défendit Hermione, les joues un peu rouges. Elle l'avait mérité.

\- Poil de carotte le méritait aussi. Et puis tu m'as dit toi même que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, alors je t'ai évité la lourde tâche de l'envoyer balader. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de m'engueuler !

\- Et puis quoi encore !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Malefoy la faisait rire... Si on lui avait dit cela il n'y a pas moins d'un an elle aurait crié au mensonge, mais à présent elle se surprenait à vraiment apprécier cet être lunatique et différent, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait avoué que son sang ne comptait absolument pas à ses yeux, car "il fallait être stupide pour penser qu'Hermione Granger appartienne à une race inférieure".

Le chemin de leur ronde continuait à l'extérieur du château, et le froid les accueillit violemment lorsqu'ils sortirent. La préfète resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle mais le vent s'engouffrait dans l'encolure, la faisant frissonner. Ce fut alors avec un plaisir teinté d'étonnement qu'elle sentit que Drago entourait délicatement son cou avec son écharpe émeraude.

\- Merci, chuchota Hermione, le souffle un peu court.

Il avait les mains douces... Elle inspira profondément, mais bien mal lui en prit car le parfum envoutant du Serpentard lui monta à la tête, l'étourdissant un peu. Pour reprendre ses esprits elle accéléra, brisant le contact avec la main que Drago avait laissé sur son épaule.

\- Granger, pourquoi tu cours ?

Il la rattrapa aisément et lui bloqua le passage, scrutant son visage.

\- Tu es troublée ? demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Pas du tout.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il lui attrapa le bras, annihilant tout espoir de fuite.

\- Écoute, dit-il en la regardant fixement, je sais que tu n'as dit à personne que l'on était... que l'on s'appréciait plus et que tu ne veux pas que cela se sache. Je comprends et cela me convient aussi, mais personne ne nous voit ici, alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

\- Je ne te fuis pas, tu es mon ami, je n'ai aucune raison de te fuir.

Drago laissa passer un temps, encaissant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je suis ton ami ?

Il semblait étonné mais une lueur de joie brillait au fond de l'acier de ses yeux.

\- Bien que ton comportement m'énerve de temps en temps, pour ne pas dire souvent, oui, je te considère comme mon ami. Mais personne ne doit rien avoir, ils ne comprendraient pas, surtout Harry et Ron...

Son débit de parole s'accéléra.

\- Nos seuls contacts doivent être limités à quelques regards, et encore...

Il s'approcha alors plus près d'elle, et son regard changea. Il glissa lentement son doigt sur la joue d'Hermione, qui n'osa bouger, toujours plongée dans ses yeux.

\- Ce soir, ici, il n'y a que toi, moi, et la lune. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire une petite entorse à cette règle ?

Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre, il avait franchi la distance les séparant et embrassé sa bouche entrouverte, profitant de la surprise pour glisser sa langue dans l'interstice. D'abord elle ne répondit pas, figée par la stupeur, mais ses sens s'éveillèrent et son corps se laissa peu à peu aller, appréciant la douceur du baiser, la façon dont la langue de Drago caressait la sienne...

Après un temps qui lui parut bien trop court, ils se séparèrent, s'examinant mutuellement. Et puis d'un même mouvement, ils unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres, mais d'une manière plus sauvage, plus fougueuse, se combattant, se mordant presque.

Et puis le souvenir changea.

Elle se trouvait seule, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et lisait une lettre. Son cœur s'emballa au fur et à mesure que les mots défilèrent.

_Hermione, _

_C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui, et bien que je trouve cette fête incroyablement stupide et ridicule, je sais que cette date est importante pour toi. _

_Aussi je t'écris cette lettre pour te demander de me rejoindre ce soir devant la salle sur Demande, à minuit. _

_Porte quelque chose de léger. _

_Drago_

Un nouveau tourbillon, et elle avait rejoint le Serpentard, qui la regarda en souriant avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle magique. Il avait fait apparaître une chaleureuse pièce, baignée d'une lumière tamisée et au centre trônait une table pour deux, avec le couvert prêt et des bougies décoratives. Il y régnait une douce chaleur, et Hermione put alors enlever son manteau, dévoilant la superbe robe bleue à bretelles qu'elle avait emprunté, ou plutôt volé provisoirement à Ginny. Elle fut fière de son petit effet lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil que la mâchoire de Drago semblait prête à tomber devant le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle referma alors la porte derrière elle et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour lui offrir un long baiser.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, l'air coquin, et ils se dirigèrent vers la table.

\- Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle, fit Drago en lui tirant la chaise, en parfait gentleman.

La Hermione du présent se rappelait avec précision de cette nuit là. LA nuit. Elle rougit en se demandant si Drago avait choisit de lui la scène... assez chaude qui allait suivre le repas mais le souvenir changea avant que la température ne monte trop follement.

Ils se trouvaient à présent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, une nuit de printemps. Le Serpentard attendait la lionne, les cheveux dans le vent, le regard dans la nuit. Hermione arriva justement en courant, quelque peu échevelée.

\- Drago ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir avec cette insistance ? Je me suis inquiétée...

Il se précipita vers elle pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue et la fit reculer jusqu'au muret qui les séparait du vide, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille. Depuis que tu as avoué à Harry pour nous deux tu es encore plus distante en public, et ça me mine... Je suis constamment en train de te chercher du regard, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Hermione sentit tout son être s'enflammer. Oh, elle comprenait si bien ce qu'il disait, elle ressentait la même chose chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'elle passait loin de lui.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour mais je t'aime tant...

La Gryffondor était sur un petit nuage, les bras de celui qui l'aimaient autour d'elle et ses paroles la comblaient de bonheur. La joie l'envahissait tellement qu'un sourire béat refusait de quitter son visage. Pourtant une ombre vient obscurcir ses pensées.

\- Drago... Que va t-on faire à la fin de l'année ? Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, et la guerre est loin d'être terminée.

Elle leva un regard inquiet vers lui.

\- Alors nous nous enfuirons ! Nous partirons loin d'ici, dans un pays chaud et personne ne nous trouveras jamais, s'enflamma t-il.

\- On aura une immense maison, rêvassa Hermione.

\- Au bord de la mer, sur une île déserte...

\- On se nourrira de noix de cocos...

\- Et on fera l'amour tout le temps...

\- Arrête, sourit la lionne mais en se serrant tout de même plus fort contre lui.

\- Rien ne pourra nous atteindre, jamais, murmura t-il, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Pas tant que nous sommes ensemble.

xxx

Hermione fut projetée hors de la pensine, les images qu'elle venait de voir encore vives dans sa tête. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, d'incontrôlables sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge et elle se réfugia dans les bras du Drago actuel, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans ces moments partagés avec toi... Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare, jamais. Tant pis pour Ron, pour tout le monde, je ne peux pas m'imaginer une vie sans toi.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Drago sourit, enfin heureux. Ils avaient toute une vie à construire.

* * *

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ? De la fiction ?_

_Bisous, _

_Green-serpentine_


End file.
